Goodie2shoes to TROUBLEMAKER
by Troublmaker
Summary: Jung-Hwa a talented korean who plays violin,piano, and sings has been he top of her school.She might seem "perfect" but TRUST ME I don't think you would want to call her that. She has been hiding a secret about herslf until Glitch a lower class/ dancer finds out. read and find out. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new Story I call "Goodie-to-shoes to trouble maker" It has some of my personal feelings so please don't take this lightly :)**

N.B Performing arts Academy at central city, a prestigous high school for talented teenagers. This school, although they refuse to admitt it, has there own social class system. The top of the system and who get all the scholarships are the instrumenals and singers. Sadly, the last class who are treated unfairly are the dancers and rappers. They were considered as "trouble makers." Jung-Hwa ( which means morally upright and beauty) a 15 year old talented Korean played the violin, piano, and also sings. She was the top student with crazy strict parents, and everyone wants to be her friend since she was considered a prize. She actually has been hiding a part of her that no one knows about until this very day.

**Jung-Hwa P.O,V**

I was walking to my 3rd period class, the usual annoying followers behind me trying to pick upa conversation with me. **Why can't they just leave me alone? **I then bump into Someone who just tried to casually walk in front me, but it obvious he was trying to get my attention.

"Hey Ja, I see you have been dieing to talk me, but you didn't have to bump into me"

He then winked at me. ...Gross... His name was Myung-Dae which meant right and cleverness which makes me chuckle. He was a singer and actor, another popular. But unlike Jung Hwa he was a complete snob and conceited.

" Ja? since when did you start calling me Ja? and i didn't bump on you. YOU WALKED IN FRONT OF ME!"

" Haha, your so cute, Ja means magnetic or one who attracts which suits you perfectly," he then winks me. Some of the annoying follower group sigh and I just think **WHY?**

I completly ignore him and walk to A.P biolgy class and the group disperse. Finally. The bell rings and the teacher comes in. She takes attendance and then she says Glitch. **Glitch? what a unique name. **No one answers and she says "Glitch? are you not here?"then a boy comes crashing in. He didn't have a uniform his hair was up with a green streak which was totally against school rules. I could already tell he was a dancer cause dancers refuse to wear there uniform. He as wearing neon green baggy capris, long nike socks, purple jordons, a purple shirt that says "SWAG IS WHO I AM" he had fingerless gloves. I think he just came from his dance class since they had to wear those gloves.

"This is not a good first impression young man! and why aren't you wearing your Uniform! Why are you late? You have detention!" the teacher screams at him.

The students start wispering saying "How did scum like him get in a A.P class?" " I bet he cheated." "HA, he doesn't deserve to be in the same class as Jung-Hwa"

The teacher rubbing his forehead continued the attendance and Glitch sits at the back of the class. He walks pass me we make eye contact and I see the most prettiest green emerld eyes i have ever seen.**Woowww its like a sea :o its so pretty ! **I blush as he stands there staring at me for a moment and the teacher tells him to move.

He really grabbed me attention how interesting. I then was determined to find more about this Glitch.

**Glitch P.O.V**

My first day hasn't been that great. Most of these snobby people all hate my guts. They already think they know me? The only highlight of my day was dance class I guess it was worth it. But I sort of get carried away and I look at the clock.

"I'M LATE! I SHOULDN'T HAVE STAYED!"

I then run as fast as I could and barged in my A.P class. Everyone is staring me and the teacher starts to yell at me. I don't really pay attention to her and then she tells me I have detention. **GRREEAT! ON MY FIRST DAY -_- **The class starts whispering and I know they are all about me. I start walking to my seat at the back and I pass by this girl. We make eye contact, **Wooowwww she is soo beautiful her eyes are such a pretty light brown. I could stare at them all day. **Then she blushes and the teacher sternly tells me to move. I snap out of it an walk to my seat. Some people snicker at me and I just want to get out of here. I hope I don't get into any drama in this school but being dancer already gave me some trouble. But I don't care it's all worth it. If I'm in class with a girl like her and I can dance then its all worth it.

**Sorry it isn't as interesting but trust me it will get more interesting. Promise;) **

**P.s i love reviews they make me smile :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoplez ;) I made this one chapter longer then my other chapters. thanks guys! appreciate it :) Jung-Hwa is sometimes called June to make it easier. BTW THERES GOING TO BE A NEW DANCE CENTRAL 3! IT HAS HI-DEF AND GLITCH IS THERE I HAVE A PICTURE I'LL POST A PIC OF HIM IN HIS OUTFIT xD**

* * *

**Jung-Hwa/June p.o.v**

I go my last class of the day. Profesional Music. I use to love this class

All day I couldn't stop thinking about Glitch. He seemed to be probably be one of the only thing that seemed interesting in my boring lfe -_-. When I'm at the music class they assigned us to write a song, with lyrics for piano.

"Jung-Hwa I expect yours to be the best and so does your parents. I'll have talk to you at the end of this class as well," the teacher says.

**Great I always have to be the best. **This the very reason why it is no longer fun. My mind spaced out into a daydream. Until the end of the class, I had to stay after school and I waited for my teacher to arrive back.

I wonder what Glitch is doing. Wait, Glitch has detention which is in the gym maybe I could go say hi. I got up and headed to the Gym.

**Glitch p.o.v**

The day went pretty bad. I only had a few friends from the dance class such as Lil'T who sometimes dances with my crew. I find out that the girl "Jung-hwa" ( who sometimes is called June) is the most popular girl in the school and extremly talented. Hmm figures... a girl like her is way beyond my league. I should really just forget about it.

"Lil'T? You know Jung-Hwa, I mean June"

"yea, why?"

"what is she like?"

"oh she is one of the popular, no goods, who look down on us. They think they are all that and better than everyone else."

"I was talking about June not the populars "

"oh well, she probably is one of them."

I really didn't think she was like that. I shrugged it off and headed towards the Gym for my detention with Lil'T. No one is there so we just wait and chill till the officer comes. I put my ipod on speaker and played Turn up the music by Chris Brown.

I started to dance and break. Man do I love dancing it just feels.. I don't know ...right. Lil'T sits and watches until she sees someone near the door.

**June's P.o.v**

I walk to the Gym to hear up beat music. Turn up the Music. I see Glitch do a couple flips and it made my jaws drop. WHOA! Why are they at the bottom they are so totally awesome. Hmm figures... a cool guy like him is waayyy beyond my league.

Then I see a African-american girl who seem to be my age walk up to my direction. I smile at her but she just huffed at me. **Rude much?**

"WHAT DOES A GOODIE-TWO-SHOES LIKE YOURSELF WANT FROM DETENTION?" she snorts at me.

**What would I give to FALCON PUNCH HER FACE RIGHT NOW! **Instead I fake a smile and say politely,

" Oh I was just curious, I wondered where the music was coming from. I didn't want to be a bother."

"Yea well its us, now you could leave,"she smirks and poses in a way that looks funny with a hand on her hip,shoulder unlevel , leaning on one leg, and her head up.

Then Glitch notices us. He does a flip and landed in front me. I smile at him still in awe, but then he says something I really didn't like.

"In what do I owe the honor of being visited by Little Miss Perfect,...are you lost?" he smirks as he does a half way bow.

**Little Miss Perfect! Man I hated that, I hated being considered as "Perfect."Ugh he was just like everyone else. At least The Afican American girl didn't treat me like that.**

I furrowed my brow in annoyance and say "Oh no, I am not, I think I should go now" and walk away. I walk into the classroom to find my teacher on the speaker with my parents. **OH NO here we go!**

**Glitch P.O.V**

**Man why did I have to play it "polite but cool" god I'm so stupid.**

"Hmph, I told you she was a no-good popular , how rude," Lil'T grunts.

The teacher then walks in and snorts at us. He leads us to her classroom and makes us scrape gum from under the desk. This is going to be a long detention.

...

After a long, excructiating hour of scraping gum, I called Mo to pick me up but find out I have to wait another hour in this god damn school. I look around to see some students looking at me and smirking. I needed to be alone where I could think. I then goes to a music room where I find a high ledge that I jump on and lay there.

I started to think of June.** Is she really just a snob. She must hate me now. That's okay I don't need her. But shes so pretty. NO! snap out of it. She is not really my type anyway. I like cute, sweet girls, but aren't afraid of anything, who is sort of a bad-girl. Yea a rebellious girl whos focus is having fun and expressing herself. Someone who likes to try new things.**

As I was thinking, someone then turns the doorknob to come in and I freeze. **OH NO dancers aren't supposed to be in here! I'm Screwed! **

Little did I know, that what happens next changes his life Forever.

The door slowly opens, Glitch stays still. and then...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER HAHA SORRY... NOPE! I'M JUST EVIL LIKE THAT 3 YOU HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE MORE BUT BARE WITH ME K! **


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Revealed

**Hey guys :) I've noticed that I never explained how June looks like. -_- my bad... well heres how she looks like. **

**Search up IU on Google images, She's a korean singer:) ****yea shes pretty :) but she has her hair up in a tight ponytail. Well thank you guys for everything I actually made a album of all the nice stuff on facebook. Wanna see it? And please Excuse all the korean just want to add more character to her. Oh and this part somewhat (not really) happened to me but not with Glitch. I wrote this chapter as a apology of all my cliffhangers. xD**

**June P.o.v**

I walk into the classroom.** That didn't go as well as I hope,that was a bad idea.**

"Jung-hwa your parents need to talk to you," my teacher says.

My eyes go wide **What did I do? I don't remeber doing anything bad!**

" Um, oem-ma , ah-pah?," (**which means Mom, Dad**)

"ttal? **(****means daughter****)** we want your grades to be better," my Mom says.

"My grades? I have straight A's oem-ma,"I say a little bit confused.

"Yes, but we want the average to be AT LEAST 115%," my Dad says.

"115?" I yell in protest, " How Am I suppose to do that?."

"We have been talking to your seonsaeng (**teacher**) and he said that he would consider it if you excell this week, and don't use that tone with me! This is for your own good! How are you going to live your life as a FAILURE? Do you understand me jeolm-eun sugnyeo?(**young lady)**," he yells at me.

**Failure huh? I've been working my butt off to be called a "Failure" is this really worth it?**

**"*sigh* **okay then I'll do my best ah-pah, when will you come and pick me up?'

" After a hour, you should really practice, and practice, Don't stop practicing," my parents say.

I then say bye and head towards the music room. **Man 115%? Thats bullshit!I'm more pissed then a midget with a yoyo! **

I go to the Music room and sit on the Piano and start playing a few chords for my song.

**Glitch P.o.v**

A girl with a pony-tail walks in. Jung-Hwa. She didn't seem to notice me. I stay completly still since I'm not sure if she would snitch or not. She sits on the piano and started playing.

It was pretty , and relaxing. Even though she kept on changing them. She started to sing some lyrics. **My God can she sing, what a voice! Damn she must make her parents proud.**

I started to relax and listened to her play, she kept on changing the lyrics and chords, but thats okay. **I could listen to her all day.** Then something unexpected happens.

She stands up and then she smashes the keyboard angrily.

She turns around and kicks the Piano bench hard and makes a loud **THUD!** and I flinch.

She takes off her Ponytail and messes her hair up. and untucks her Shirt from her Uniform. **She looks alot better and relax like that. **

She takes out her Ipod and plugs it in the stereo. And she sings along. It starts in the middle.** I guess she has been listening to it before. **She sits down slouching (alot, basically laying down) with her hands behind her head and one of her knee bent .

_I'm so sick and tired of bein admired  
That I wish that I would just die or get fired  
And dropped from my label and stop with the fables  
I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is... "  
_

The song was The Way I Am by Eminem. **Woah, she listens to this type of music? I never thought she would be listening to this.**

_And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation  
That got me rotation at rock'n'roll stations  
And I just do not got the patience (got the patience)...  
To deal with these cocky caucasians who think  
I'm some wigger who just tries to be black 'cause I talk  
With an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep askin  
The same fuckin questions (fuckin questions)...  
What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in  
The why, the who what when, the where, and the how  
'Til I'm grabbin my hair and I'm tearin it out  
'Cause they drivin me crazy (drivin me crazy)... I can't take it  
I'm racin, I'm pacin, I stand and I sit  
And I'm thankful for ev-ery fan that I get  
But I can't take a SHIT, in the bathroom  
Without someone standin by it  
No I won't sign your autograph  
You can call me an asshole I'm glad _

_And I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would you say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
Radio won't even play my jam  
'Cause I am, whatever you say I am  
If I wasn't, then why would you say I am?  
In the paper, the news everyday I am  
I don't know it's just the way I am. _

**June's P.O.V**

I was just laying back, relaxing, singing,**no ones here so why bother**? **Sometimes I feel this song just takes the words right out of my mouth.** My Ipod is the only thing that helps me get away from this crazy world.

"Wow. I never thought I'll ever hear you say those words ever in a million years,"someone says.

I jump up shocked turn off the music and sit up straight and hands on my lap. All in the speed of lightning.

I look up to see Glitch jumping down from a ledge. I look at him in shock.

He picks up the bench I kicked over and sits down leaning towards me,

I glare at him," how long have you've been here?," I ask.

He looks at me head to toe.

"You could stop your act you know, I've been here before you," he says.

I relax and stretch me legs. Then I glare at him. I stand up and grab his shirt collar.

"You better not tell anyone about what you just saw," I threaten him.

He raises his hands in defense.

" Woah there missy, I'm not going to tell anyone,"he says. So I let go of his collar.

"Sorry, I'm Just... I'm more pissed than a Dragon trying to blow out candles."I say crossing my arms and looking away.

He chuckles and says" You know, I thought you were a prissy **Little Miss Perfect** but I guess I was wrong**."**

**That name again ARRGHGHGHARHG Why don't you just go jump and dive in a pool of LEGOS?**

My eyebrows,eyes, and lip twitch a little in annoyance.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE MISS PERFECT," I yell.

He raises his hands up in defense "sorry, I don't think that anymore, why do you act like one though?" he asks.

"*sigh* My parents, ...The teachers, ...the students, THE WHOLE WORLD!" I say.

" well, don't care about them... Be yourself " he smiles at me. Which makes me blush.

I shake my head. " It isn't that easy, ...Those people...**They will eat you alive**... if you don't satisfy them."

He chuckles at me, " well, I like you better as yourself, it seems more... real," he smiles at me.

I smile back " well your the first, and your the only one that knows." Then there was a awkward silence.

" You know I use to love piano and violin, they helped me express myself, but then it became one of those things where... I have to be...perfect at. I tried to express myself through the lyrics, but my parents told me they hated see my parents are strict critics."

**Man I hate that. I don't know why I was telling Glitch my Life story. He was the first person who actually ...listened. Beside he already knows my secret so.. What the hell..**

Glitch listens intently, absorbing every word I say. And I loved it, it was good pouring out my feelings. I continue telling him everything but then I feel my cheeks are wet.

**I'm crying? Why am I crying? How long did I feel like this. How come I didn't know about this until Glitch is here?**

"Excuse me," and I stand up and run towards the door with my hands covering my face.

Then Glitch grabs me and turns me towards him. He hugs me.

I accept it and started bawling my eyes out.

My face in his chest.

My hands grabbing his shirt.

His arms around me.

**I have never cried like this before, It feels good to have someone comfort you. **

**Thank you Glitch.**

**Glitch P.o.v **

June stops crying. I was pretty shocked when she started crying.

**How long has she been feeling this way? I don't like seeing her cry. **

"Maybe you should wash your face," I say.

I hold her hand and bring her to the bathroom. I wait outside Until she comes out.

I smile at her " There's your pretty face."

I ruffle her hair " hey I gotta go, I promise your secret is safe with me, see ya tomorrow," and I wink at her and turn and walk away.

She runs to me and Hugs me from behind

Her face on my back.

"Thank you ... Glitch... For everything," she says.

"I should be saying the same thing..."

**Hope you liked it, This is chapter is an apology for the cliffhangers! Hope this was worth the wait! :) Oh Im not finish, theres still ALOT more to come C; **


	4. Chapter 4 Perfect Date :

**Hey guys :) I forgot to mention that anything I post her such as; video Url, lyrics, pictures, rubs forehead twice, I don't own. Sometimes they just seem to fit my story perfectly, I advise for you to look them up for the full experience. Just writing this story for fun C: Enjoy~ **

* * *

**June's P.o.v**

I walk to school, with a Dosirak in my arms (**Lunchbox)**. I spent all night making it. I hope he would like it. Glitch has helped me alot and I owe him one. What happened yesterday also help me finish my song. I replay a conversation my parents told me last night.

"Jung-Hwa, me and ah-pah is going to Korea tonight," my mom says.

" why?" I say a little caught off gaurd by this sudden event.

"There seems to be problem with the family business, you're to young to understand," my dad states.

" What about me, I still have my school!"

"Yes you will have to stay, we have left a sum of money,and ONLY for are still keeping track of your schooling.I expect you to be responsible. We might be gone for more than 2 weeks."

My parents are gone and this is THE FIRST TIME they actually trusted me alone. **HELL** **YEA! I'm finally FREE! No more parents watching my every move! **

As I reach the school, the same old group of people come to me. **Firetruck!Never mind, spoke to soon these people are like vultures.**

Myung-dae comes up **Oh! if it isn't the Snobby PRINCESS. **I start laughing at his face and he just looks at me in confusion. I keep on laughing at him and he runs to the bathroom to check his face. **Oops**

Then I see Glitch. I smile and walk to him and the little group looks at me with a "are you serious" face.

"Hey Glitch," I say.

He turns around and Grins ," Sup Juniper."

"Juniper? you mean like the tree?" I chuckle, " Haha, anyways wanna have lunch together?"

Then the group behind me gasp like he just spilled hot sauce all over me. **Oops forgot they were there. **He smiles " Sure." The group glares ar him. " See ya later."

**Glitch P.o.v**

The bell rings and I walk to class. **That group scares the shizellnuggetts out of me! How does she put up with them? **I was happy she invited me and a little excited.

Lil'T went to a camping trip and had to deal with the people by myself. As I walked in many people were whispering stuff about me.I heard them all.

" Jung-Hwa changed, what did HE do to her?" " Are they dating?" " Gross he doesn't deserve someone like her" " well I think thats BULLSHIT" " I bet he took her virginity"they whisper behind my back.

Everyone glares at me and chills run up my spine but I play it cool. I Glare back. They look scared and look away. **Hmph serves them right. **

All day students have been glaring, snickering, whispering about me . **I hate all these stupid rumours.** Then this guy comes up to me and nudges me hard and I fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?" I yell as I get up.

" Hmmph how dare you speak that way to the great Myung-Dae." the guy says.**Are you fucking kidding me?**

"eww... it could speak," I say with a disgust look.

He grabs my shirt,and says,

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE TWIT! DON'T DARE TOUCH JA! SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME NOT YOU!"

"Is thats soo, if she was really in love with you, why would you have to tell me to stay away from her,"I say with a smirk.

He lets me go and stomps away completly defeated.

" You watch trouble maker! She will be in my arms in no time."

**Let the games begin. **

**June's p.o.v**

I wait for Glitch. I have the dosirak and my violin case in my hand.** Man i hate carrying my violin its a real hassle.** I hope Glitch didn't go through alot of trouble. There were a couple of people whispering stuff behind my back. Just thinking of all the trouble Glitch went through makes me feel uneasy. Did I bring him in a horrible situataion?

"Hey Juniper," I hear someone behind me, only one person calls me that.

I smile and turn around,"Glitch!" And I see him on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"You hit me... with your violin," he says and he chuckles.

"EH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean To!" " Thats A'ght"

Then I notice some students staring at us and whispering.** I can't stand this we got to go somewhere private.**

I grab his hand and run to the Music room. **The place where I met Glitch.I close the door.**I don't think anyone saw us.

" Here," I give Glitch the lunch box looking away. **I don't want him to see me blush.**

"For me?" I look back to see he already open it. His pretty emerald eyes light up.

"WOW!" "you like it?"

"Yeah! its amazing! I gotta take a Pic and send it to Mo!"

"Mo?"... "yea he's from my crew, Hi-def" **Hmm Figures he'd be in a crew. He's so cool!**

"Yo , um ... can you play the violin for me?" he asks.

"EHH?... okay..."I then take out my violin and play the song I was learning Etude in E major by Chopin.

After I finished Glitch starts clapping. " That was awesome but to be honest."

I look at him confused. " You didn't look like you were having very much fun," he says. **Well yea... now that I think about it I wasn't. "**well its one of the things, that I have to be ...Perfect at."

"Why don't you play something you like, No perfection needed, do ya have a song?" he asks.

I nod and I plud my Ipod to a stereo .I play a song that I have never shown someone ever.

( /watch?v=4kpPAWVLiw0&feature=channel&list=UL ) ( go to youtube ;D)

Afterwards I bow and kick over the piano bench. "You really have something with that bench" says Glitch. "I don't want to act like a fucking prissy princess anymore!" **I just realize how bi-polar I am. **I lay down and stare at the ceiling. **Wow I never showed anyone this side of me.**

"What are you doing?" Glitch asks.

"Oh nothing... Just pretending to be a pancake."

Glitch then starts laughing hysterically,he could barely breath. He wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Juniper you're so funny! I like you way better this way!" he says. I blush and look away.

"Tell you what, since you treated me to lunch and entertainment, why don't I take you to the mall today afterschool?"he says. **The Mall? my parents will never let me! ...wait they aren't here. I could do what ever the Fudge I want!**

I smile "Okay, see ya after school" then the bell rings.

_**AT THE MALL AFTERSCHOOL**_

My performence went well , but then some students kept on telling me how perfect I was. I smashed the piano and I almost lost good thing the bell rang.

Glitch brought me to a mall where we went to eat at this "taco" place. He brings me a Crispy shell with Meat,veggies, and cheeses in it..I look at him , "What's this?" I ask. He looked at me wide eyed. "you never had a..taco?"

"...No..."I say softly, "is that bad?"

"No! no its not bad , its just you've been missing out. Try it!" I hold the taco up and the meat juices drip. I look at him nervously but he just nudges me to try it. I sigh and slowly, but carefully take a bite. ...**Oh my god... it's so... GOOD! **My eyes glisten and I smile wide. Glitch chuckles at me. I stick my tongue at me and finish my wonderful we decide to walk around the mall.

_**Glitch P.O.V**_

Honestly , this chick really knows how to make me smile. She's just so funny, the way her eyes glisten was just so cute. **Shut up Glitch! Don't think like that ! She never like a nerd like me!...Damn it Glitch... **

**I'm no longer him anymore and I ain't going back. **

We walk around the mall and we stop at a music store. I guess she needed some stuff. Then I see the employees gathered around a stereo system. I guess it was broken. I left Juniper's side and went to check the stereo system.

I look through it to find it was just a minor problem.

"Did you check the audio configuration in your sequence setting? It sounds like they got switched from 'stereo' output to discrete mono output. Open the sequence in question, then hit 'command-zero' to access the sequence's settings," I say.

The employees looked pretty surprised as I fix the stereo. I turn it on and it works good as new. I stand up and the workers clap. Then I see June looking at me with wide eyes. **Damn it Glitch, ya screwed this time! I totally forgot! **I look down as I walk up to her. Expecting the worse. **She's ain't going t' talk to me ever again.**

"Hey...uh...sorry about that" I say softly still looking at the floor. I stay silent, dreading her response. I look up to see her stareing at me. I wait for the hurtful words to come up at me. Then she says.

"OH MY GOD GLITCH THAT WAS AMAZING!" she screams jumping up and hugging me. Boy was I shocked...

" I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU WERE SO INCREDIBLY SMART! but then again you are in my A.P class... BUT THAT WAS SO GREAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she looks at me happy and jittery with her eyes gistening. I smile. **She's different... :)**

" Well I didn't think you'd ... like me anymore. No one really does" I say.

" Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I like you? You accepted the real me! I'd like you as you!" she says with a huge grin.

I tell her everything. That in my last place I was bullied even though I was a dancer. They didn't think I could do anything. I was the nerd. With the glasses and the intelligence. No one took me seriously. So I moved here changed my look became someone else. They still didn't treat me that well but now me being a dancer is no longer questioned. She listened intently. Absorbing every word. And she didn't judge, she didn't laugh. **She liked me.. The way I am.**

" It's quite embarressing, I still need these glasses" I say taking out my glasses case.

She grabs the glasses out and puts them on me. And I see her face close to mine. I stare into those big brown eyes. She smiles at me and says,

"There you go, you look better like that, just the way you are."

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it. I was listening to happy music (; Next chapter is when she meets the other characters. Wait and see :P **

**Please review! the happiest moments are those when I hear the "ding" for my emails :D**


	5. Chapter 5 introductions

_Next late afternoon..._

_**Glitch P.O.V**_

I sit here, at the station, stareing at the passing people. Me and Mo were suppose to meet up with the crews and I was suppose to introduce June.I spaced out thinking about what happened yesterday.** I almost screwed over but luckily June isn't that type of person. I don't know why I told her EVERYTHING, I just...did.**

"Ey Yo Glitch! YA LISTENING TA ME?"Mo yells waving an arm in my face.

"Sorry bro, I was just thinking. " I say.

"Yo been 'thinking' alot lately, ya sure yo' okay? Its dis June chick huh?" says Mo.

"What? pssshhhhhtt, NO" I say. Then June comes through the subway doors, she sees me and wave with a huge grin. I smile and wave back and motion for her to come over here. I look back at Mo to see him crossing his arms and looking at me suspiously. "What?"I ask and he just smiles and shakes his head.

_**June's P.O.V**_

"Hey Glitch, thanks for inviting me" I say and smile "and you must be Mo, Glitch told me alot about you, It's great to finally meet you!"

"Yup! Das me, De sexiest man alive!" he says flexing his muscles. I laugh but Glitch punched him in the arm. "Ooowww"

**Mo seems like a fun guy! He's pretty funny and seems to be a awesome person to hang out with. **Just after a bunch of other came to us. I think they are what you call dance 'crews.'

" Lemme introduce June, She goes to my school. " Glitch tells them. "Hey I'm Emilia and this is Bodie."says a girl with dark curly brown hair and hazel eyes. The dude or 'Bodie' has blonde hair and blue eyes. They give me a huge grin and shook my hand. I knew right away I'd like them. **They gave sort of a athletic,big bro/sis kinda vibe. The kind where you sort of look up to them. **

"You probably know Lil'T, This is her sis Taye. They are Flashforward." As I look at Taye, who stands a foot taller than me, a fohawk, and green eyes that could pierce your soul. She was rather intimadating and her stare sent chills up my spine. After she noticed my discomfort she smirked and held out a fist, which I accepted.** I guess looks can fool you**. I turn around to see a african-american short girl, poofy hair, but soft features. I've seen her before, but instead of a friendly hello she said,

"What is a no good popular doin here?Sweet cheeks ya know ya don't belong here. " she said with a cold look in her eyes.**Whoaahahooo Where did that come from? A NO GOOD POPULAR? When did I get such a nickname?**

"I ain't a no good popular! Now sweet cheeks, I don't think you own the place" I say and I could feel my mouth twitch with annoyance.** Lets just say I would definately... ROUNDHOUSE KICK HER! right now. **Lil'T just snorts at me and turns away and I could feel my face muscles tense up. As I calm down a girl with curly red hair and white skin and a tan latin guy comes along.

"I am here! Your lives just got better!" she says. "I see you guys are fashionably late as ever,"says Bodie, "You guys better meet June." The spanish boy walks up to me and greets himself.

"Buenas noches señorita, I am Angel. Its very nice to meet you"he says with a accent. He kissed the back of my hand. He was very polite but it seemed thats he was a "player." He turned toward the redhead but when I study her, I realized, **Hey** **I know her! **

"AUBREY?" I say realizing who she was, "Aubrey what are you doing here?"

"Jung-Hwa? I should be the one asking you!" Aubrey says. You see, when Aubrey was in ballet I played the piano for her class. She was an amazing dancer! I always look at her with awe. But one day, she just ... left.

"Aubrey! I missed you! Why did you leave?" I ask.

"I am still a dancer but, lets just say I wanted to 'expand' my horizons."

"Uh, you guys know each other?" Emilia says. I look towards the group to see they are all stareing at me and Aubrey.

"Well, Of course! Miss Aubrey knows all of the talented and prestigous people. Do I not" Aubrey says royally.**Why is she speaking third person? **

"June-Hwa is such a talented person! The best of the best! She's a-"**Oh my flippin gosh I don't want her to tell anyone about my "talentedness"! OMG OMG WHAT DO I DO!**

"HEY LOOK A SQUIRREL!" I scream pointing at a random direction.

**Wow I am a idiot...**

They all look at the direction I pointed at, "Where?"

"Um... It was there! I'm sure of it!" I run over towards the direction I pointed at. "I think it went this way!

_**Glitch P.O.V**_

I watch her run off. **Okay that was pretty fucking hilarious! **I chuckle to myself and I turn around. Everyone is stareing at me (except T) smiling, snickering, and Mo was poking my face. It was actually a pretty scary atmosphere.

"What?... MO STOP POKING MAH FACE!" Mo stops but the group still kept on giggling.

"Hehe,... Is THIS LOVE? " Angel says with the most dramatic/silly poses. Everyone starts laughing and I knew what they were doing...They were mocking me. My face got really hot and my cheeks flushed red.

"Aw come on, you guys should date, you would make a perfect couple,"says Bodie who was nudging me. My ears and cheeks flushed into a bright red close to the color of Aubrey's Diamonds red lipstick.

"**WHY THE HELL WOULD I DATE SOMEONE LIKE HER?,"** I scream.

Okay, yes, that sounded pretty bad... Yea I'm pretty sure I would never date her. She was talented and pretty, she wouldn't like a dancer, or I should say, a nerd like me.

**"I'D NEVER GO OUT WITH A GIRL LIKE HER!"**I say.

As I said this everyone froze.

They look behind me and chills went up my spine. **Oh no...** I never dreaded turning around in my entire life.

I turned around to see June standing not to far from me. She breathed in, painfully and turned and started to run.

"June wait, I didn't, I wasn't, June liste-"

She turned around and gave the most pained expression. My heart sank and I was speechless. **Damn it Glitch why'dya have ta screw this time!** My heart started to beat fast, and it hurt. She ran off and Angel and Bodie ran after her.

I turn around to see all the girls stareing at me. With very... angry, faces. **Oh no...I'm dead.**

_**June P.O.V**_

I ran until the group could no longer see me and I sat on a nearby bench. **I shoulda known...** Angel and Bodie ran up to me and Angel sat next to me. My face was very warm and burning but I didn't hide it.

"You okay,"Bodie asks.

"Yea...I'm fine... I should have already known,"I say.

"Oh don't worry señorita, I think you misunderstood. Glitch was just a idiot," Angel says.

"Yea , he's just a idiot," I say trying to laugh but...I failed. Instead of laughing, warm tears streamed down my cheeks. I wiped them away. The tears weren't stopping, it was like a dam just broke inside my eyeballs.

I mean I shouldn't be crying. I knew, or should have, known he was way beyond my league. He was cool, smart, and his dancing was amazing. This shouldn't have been a surprise. I tell myself this but it only makes me feel worse. I felt terrible.

Angel hugged me and Bodie put a hand on my shoulder. So I cried it out until there were no more tears. I felt better afterwards, but knowing the connection I thought I had with Glitch wasn't real. **Pains me**. I breathed in heavily.

"It seems you're okay now, we should really get back. They are probably worried sick about you," Bodie says with a smile. I nod my head and I say,

"Thanks guys, Thanks for comforting me, it means alot." They look at me and give me a big smile.

"No problem."

As we walk back I saw the most interesting sight I had ever seen.

Emilia was shaking Glitch ferociously holding his shirt. Emilia looked very angry and so does the other girls who was yelling at him. Glitch ,in the other hand, looked lifeless. Yes his eyes were open but it seemed as if the girls has just sucked his brains out.

Mo was held back by Taye a few feet away. No, he was strangled be Taye. She was holding him superman style. Mo was flailing his arms and squirming trying to get out of Taye's hold.** Taye's pretty strong.**

"NO DON'T KILL HIM! I NEED THE LITTLE DUDE! NO GLITCH I'LL SAVE YOU! YOU WILL SURVIVE!" Mo screams as he squirms like a fish out of water.

After seeing this hilarious scene I couldn't help myself to laugh really hard. I couldn't breath and my stomach started to hurt but its good to have a good laugh once in a while. The girls all stop and look at me while I was still laughing. Everyone then started laughing hysterrically. Emilia and Taye drop the boys with a very loud thud, but Glitch still looked lifeless. Mo squirmed over to aid the teen.

"GLITCH STAY WITH ME! DON'T DIE!" Mo screams shaking Glitch. I couldn't help but laugh louder.

After Glitch hears my laugh he snaps out of it and stands up. Leaving Mo reaching up to him but was completely ignored. He just sat there pouting which made me giggle.

I stopped laughing after I see how serious Glitch was as he walked over to me.

"June I...I'm sorry...You see I didn't mean it that way... I mean I-"Glitch says nervously.

"No Glitch its okay, I understand,"I say. **Yea I know we probably won't have anything. I completely understand. **

"Really? Oh Thank god!" Glitch says in relief and the rest of the group looks relieved as well.

"By the way, Where are we going tonight Aubrey?" Lil'T asks.

"Oh we are going to a party. There is a teen section so you guys don't have to worry. Careful he's not actually the nicest person,"Aubrey says.

We get in a car and we drive off to a club. Which was actually my first time ever to be in a club. It had ALOT of people, drunk people, and lights. I stayed behind Glitch since It was a bit scary. The group disperse and Lil'T went with some friends she bumped into. But I stayed behind Glitch.

Then a group a boys wave at me. I just smirked, **none of them are as good-looking as Glitch... WAIT JUNE STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! you already know we won't have anything. **The group motions me over, but I didn't want to go over there. I looked over to Glitch, hoping he would protest , but sadly he just shrugged.

I didn't want to seem like I was a follower so I went. They started howling and whistling , which annoyed me alot. They started dancing with me but I wasn't into it. I was actually pretty pissed. Then one of my worst nightmares comes.

He puts his arms around my waist from behind. He whispers in my ear "Hey, Ja" and I could feel his breath which sends chills up my spine. **Wait only one person calls me Ja...Oh, no.**

I look behind to see Myang-Dae and I quickly got off his grasp. "Oh um hi, What are you doing here?"

"Well I should be asking you, this is my party,"he says.

"Your party?..."

"Yea you're a party crasher huh? I don't care, I'm glad you're here," he says trying to hug me but I quickly stop it.

"You know what I'm really thirsty! I should go get a drink, excuse me" I say trying to get away from the situation but he stops me.

"Oh how bout I get us some soda, be right back."

I was happy he was gone! Who knew it was his party. But sadly Myang-Dae had to come back with a rather large drink. He gave it to me and I took a sip. It taste a bit weird but it was delicous, It was strong and it made me feel so relaxed and happy. I drank the whole thing and they brought me another large cup which I drank as well. I drank a few more and maybe a few more.

After that things went, sort of hazy...

_**Glitch P.O.V**_

I sat over at the far end. I didn't see June, without her I feel like a loner. Well I'm sort of am... I was pretty pissed she went with those guys. When they were waving at her she just smirked. **I mean whats that all about**? Yea it made me mad but I let her go since I didn't want to seem clingy. I hear whistles and howls and I get annoyed.

The crowd in front of me, sort of moved and I could see through it and what I saw I didn't like at all. Actually it made me so angry!

**There I see June, in the arms of Myang-Dae.**

My whole face started to heat up. I feel my muscles stiffen and my fists clenched. It felt like I was going to blow up. Jealousy rose in my veins and my blood began to boil.

But then I notice something... June was a little wobbly. Actually very tipsy. She could barely stand and she was holding on to Myang-Dae for support.

**Oh no... he wouldn't... would he? **Myang-Dae spots me and smirks evilly.

Thats when I blew up...

I ran over to her and grabbed her.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"I scream.

"Oh you know chillin'" and he does a peace sign and flicks his tounge in between.

So I punched his sorry ass face. When he was turned away two dudes my age came towards me. Lil'T who was there kicked them and she took June from me. June was hiccuping like crazy and she was playing with Lil'T's hair.

"Dude what the fuck?" he says holding his face.

"You bastard!"

"Hey didn't I say she'd be in my arms in no time" He says with a smirk "I was right."

So I tried to punch him but he dodged. He tried to punch me as well but I moved to the side. As he was leaning forward from the punch he threw I sent a forearm to his chest."Fuck" He tried to tackle me so I kneed him which sent him falling. "Security!" He screams from the ground.

Security comes in dressed in tuxedos, help him up and he tells them to get rid of us.

"No need to kick us out, we're leaving!"I say grabbing June who was hiccuping and mumbling about candy lady with cotton-candy hair. I storm out with June's arm over my shoulder and Lil'T goes and looks for the rest of the group as I bring June to the car.

There was no one in the parking lot but June kept on hiccuping. **Things definately didn't go the way it was supposed to! **As I was thinking about what has happen today June seems to gain her strength...but she was still...not herself.

Her arm was still around me but she put her other arm on my chest.

"Itch, I'm bored, dya *hic* wanna *Hic*" she says looking in my eyes.**Itch? really?**

We were already at the car but before I could open it she stood in front of me. She pushed herself up against me put her head on my shoulder. She looks up at me and I could feel her warm breath on my neck. Thats a weak spot and my strength drains. She takes advantage of it and she pushes me against the car. My face heats up and my heart beats a thosand miles per second.

Her warm body up against mine.

She looks up at me. Her eyes unfocus , and she smells like alcohol. **Yep she's dead drunk.**

**I don't want to take advantage of her. She's drunk. **But then she looks into my eyes. Her Light Brown eyes seems to hypnotize me. I couldn't look away.

Her eyelashes flutter

Her lips slightly parted

Her body pressed against me

**I've lost it.**

Her hands start traceing my abs and her hands come from my stomach to my chest, past my neck.

Her face is close to mine. *hic*

I wait still stareing.

She closes her eyes,

leans foreward and...

_To be continued..._

* * *

-LOL sorry xD I'm evil (/ '0')/ I hope this chapter made you bi-polar! lol I had fun writing this chapter! I know it isn't my best since I wrote it in a rush as well.

-Sorry Mo xD Mo made me laugh in this chapter! I freaking love him!In that scene I thought it be cute to have the guys comfort the girl and the girls beat up the guy. xD its always the other way around!

-One more thing. I have a friend who is also a writer (sorry no fan-fics) I asked for advice and she told me this "You can be descriptive but not TOO descriptive. If you are, your readers might get bored and skip. You just have to get right to the point" As you can tell in this chapter I wasn't that descriptive then how I usually am. I need advice. **What do you guys think?**

**-Please review i love reading them :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Back to the Past

_**Glitch P.O.V**_

June's hands move from my stomach, to my chest, past my neck and she wraps my arms around my neck. She stands on my shoes and she tippy toes. Her face is now close to mines and she looks deep into my eyes. Her big brown eyes seem to hypnotize me and I just stand stareing.

Her eyelashes flutter

Her lips slightly parted

Her body pressed against me

Her Face so close

I was afraid she could feel my heart beating.

**I've lost it.**

I wait still stareing.

She closes her eyes,

leans foreward and...

She topples over and before she falls to the ground I catch her. As I regain my senses I realized what just ... or almost happened. My face flushes red hot... again. Mo comes followed by the rest of the group.

"Yo what da hell happened? You stayed fo 30 minutes and you already got into a fight? Bullshit!"

"Ey! It ain't our fault! Myung-Dae drugged June!" says Lil'T.

"That's impossible! You guys were at a no drink section no one could have gotten any alcohol" Bodie says.

"It was Myung-Dae's party, I warned you guys not to get involved with him" Aubrey says.

"Well it would have helped if you told us about him! God I wouldn't have brought her here if I knew it was his party !" I scream, stuttering because I was still red as a cherry.

"Why are you so red?" Emilia asks.

"I'm re-red ? Psh N- No reason! I'm mad ...thats why."I say turning away trying to hide my face. They just shrug it off but Mo still looked suspicious. I'm holding on to June so they open the Van and I sit her on a seat and we start to drive.

"Where will she stay?"Emilia asks "I think it should be the house closest to hers"

"That will be Mo's house" "Im cool wit dat"

**Damn I stay with Mo, how the sane hell am I going to go to sleep knowing she's sleeping in the same house as me.**

"You know I tought she was a popular, but she got drugged by one. I guess she ain't one." Lil'T says looking at the passed out June. June's completely unconcious and she couldn't even hold herself up. So I had to hold her ,which didn't help me at all. We dropped off everyone to there home and it was just Me, Mo, and June.

"What da hell happened to her? Whydya let her drink from dat Myung-dae ?" Mo asks. "...Its my fault I'ma supposedta be that 'responsible adult' here."

"It isn't your fault...It's mine I let her go. I should have made her stay with me. Or this wouldn't have happened,"I tell him with guilt in my voice. There was a akward silence afterwards.

"Ey, Ya know, you guys had somethin goin on back der."Mo says. I looked at him wide-eyed **Wait did he see what happened? Oh no!**

"Uh...wa-what did you see?" I asked with a gulp,"Who else saw it?"

"Doncha worry bro, No one saw."

"Well she was drunk, she can't control herself."

"I don't tink you should take dat lightly..."

"What do ya mean?"

"..Lemme explain it like dis, The peoplz who always tell da truth are toddlers, angry people, and drunks. Trust me." I stayed silent , really eager to leave this conversation. It was silent for the whole ride back to our apartment. Mo carried June up to our apartment and set her on the bed. I guess he was tired and he went to his room and shut the door. "Doncha do anything I wouldn't Lil Man" he said. **Was that suppose to mean something? **He closes the door and I turn to June.

She's laying peacefully, breathing heavily. Her eyelashes carressing her cheeks. She was just the perfect image of innocence.

Seeing her somehow made me angry. I stood up and pressed my hands on the wall to keep myself quiet. **I did this to her... If I was with her this wouldn't have happened. **My muscles tightened and I almost punched the wall. I look back to see June still asleep. I sat next to her.

**I'll never let something like this happen to you again...Never again.**

I layed next to her "Juniper?..." no response...

"Juniper ... I'm sorry... Next time It...It will be different... I will protect you... "

I brush a hair out of her face. She does the most cutest thing with breathing in through her nose and out with her mouth. I wanted to stare at her forever. **Woah that sounded ultra creepy ...** I started to get sleepy but I didn't want to take my eyes off her. Sadly my eyes started to close. Drifting away, the place where I could get away from this world. Drift away... Drift away...

_**June P.O.V**_

I have a terrible headache and my spine was sore. I try to open my eyes but they stay sealed. **What the hell happened? Why do I feel like I was hit on the head with a egg. A brick shaped egg...Made of brick. **I opened me eyes to see a sight blessed upon me by heaven's angels.

Glitch sleeping face was so cute! His hair was slightly messed and his cheeks were blushing. Aw! Then I notice how close our faces were and I blushed red. I sat up quickly trying to cool my face. I look back to look at the sleeping Glitch. **He's still looks adorable!** Then I notice the alarm clock behind him, the time, 6:54. **S***! I'm supposed to call my parents at seven! I gotta get home. **

I stand and quickly write a note saying I left and Thanks. Luckily I lived close and I could walk from his apartment. It was cold , it's always cold early in the morning, and foggy. I barged into the house and called my parents. Luckily, I was on time.

*Ring~ring~* "annyeong-haseyo?_**Hello?**_ Ah Jung-Hwa"

"Eomma! byeol-il eobs-eoss-eo? _**Mom! How is everything?**_"

"Not so great, Dae productions have gotten way ahead of us on sales...Have you been practicing? We have to stay for another week or so."

"Yes eomma. naega neohuideul-ege jal balanda _**I wish you guys well. **_I have been practicing. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"All you can do is practice. Behave yourself. Your teacher tells us you haven't been into it. Do you want to drive him away? Like your first teacher?..." A shocked expression came over me as I was reminded of my past.

I breathed in, "Yes... I promise it won't ever happen again."

"Good, I have some work to do. Behave yourself ,annyeonghi gyeseyo _**Goodbye**_." *Ktch-*

I put the phone down and I slowly walk towards the window. **Did she really had to remind me of my...'First teacher'? **I sat down and stared out the cold ,foggy window. I started to think about my past.

_**What happened you ask?**_

I guess everything started when I was four. Most people don't remember their fourth year, but I do.

...I hated that year...

It's funny how that is also the year I met Myung-dae and no he wasn't a childhood friend or anything.

Before everything, I was actually a happy child. The clueless little girl, always seeing the bright side in everything. My parents were happy and... I was happy. You see my parents own a music studio,The Hwa-Dragon, and they were quite popular. They also showcased talented people who became widely famous and at that time, big dreamers came to us for their career. Everything was fine and dandy until the Dae productions came.

They had a little korean boy my age. He was immensely popular. He was the cute little boy who could sing and act. He was the total packaged deal and yes, you guessed it...Myung-Dae. Every one came far and wide to see him perform and our customers started going to the Dae-Productions. My parents were jealous and I didn't blame them. Sadly, I became the secret weapon to get back to the top. They signed me up for violin, piano, singing .

To be honest, at first it wasn't all that bad at first. Mostly because I loved it. Especially my teacher, who taught me singing, violin, and piano. He was amazing and I loved him. Of course I learned very quickly and I was even called a 'prodigy'.

Why did I love my teacher so much? Well what's not to love about him? His dark blue hair, his love in poetry, his biker style, he was amazing. ...Oblio...That is his name but I called him 'Oppa' _**(what you call a older boy in Korea)**_ . I basically saw him as my super hero. He even gave me the nickname June.

He taught me eveything about music. He taught me to love the world and enrich yourself in music. Music is one of the many ways you could express yourself. He always talks to me and the most beautiful poetic way. He loved to 'Meditatively refocus energy so as to rewire the body-spirit connection in ways which are beneficial to the soul.' He said that to my little girl brain which I didn't understand at that time. But I knew his words will help me one day and I remembered them.

He taught me how to be...well...

how to be ...**Me**.

I became popular and was considered a prodigy. I was invited to play in high class places such as ballet classes. This is where I met Aubrey. She wasn't exactly the nicest but she was extremely was sassy, snooty, yet sophisticated. It showed how pretentiously elegant she was. I always loved watching her, she always perfected every move. I looked up to her from a distance and the happiest day was when she came up to me and complimented on my playing. "You're really talented in playing Jung-Hwa and trust me I never tell anyone that."

I was happy... but things didn't stay like this. I learned to write my own songs. I loved writing my own songs since music was supposed to express myself. Oblio was happy for me but my parents saw it differently. I played one of my songs and they hated it. They thought it was silly and told me not to try something like that ever again. I'd never had anyone insult me before, and never my parents. I was so confused...

Did I do it wrong? Am I a terrible musician? Was who I am not good enough? People must hate the real me then...

Questions ran through my little brain. It was like this for a few weeks and I started hiding my weird, silly personality. I locked that little girl inside my heart for all of eternity. She was trapped in a place which lost all of its brightness.

No more sweet music, no more brightness, no more...me.

I was afraid...

Afraid that who I was...Will never be accepted ...

My actions became more mature and I wasted my sweet childhood.

"Find who you really are June...The world is just the canvass of your masterpiece. You have inspired me June." I look up to my sweet Oppa.

"I must find who I am. Enrich myself with the splendors of the world. " I didn't understand what he meant but he just smiled at my confusion. "You'll understand when you're older."

He left that day, little did I know that will be the last time I would ever see him. He disappeared. Disappeared off the face of the earth.

Vanished, gone, Never to be seen again...

Not only did he disappeared so did Aubrey. I never knew what happened to her. My friends became jealous and we started to drift apart. All of them, all of whom I loved was replaces by unrully fans and fake friends. They considered me as a 'prize' not a friend ,or even a person.

My parents and Myung-Dae tell me I was the one who made him leave. Myung-Dae told me I gave him to much of a hard time because I was so talentless. I gave him so much stress. My parents believed him and so did I. They hired a new strict teacher. Music was no longer fun, it was something that had to be perfected. No not just music, EVERYTHING had to be perfect.

Pressure builded on me but I didn't break. I had to prove to Myung-Dae I wasn't talentless and I did. I became popular and have a great deal of followers. Myung-Dae even started getting a great deal of interest in me. (Which I am not happy about) I succeeded and achieved many things. I even got excepted to N.B performing arts academy, which you have to be extremely talented to be in.

But despite all of this, I was unhappy. I was afraid of the real me. People will hate me.

Before my trip to Central city, I went to the mall. I was walking on the mall I saw on stage a dance crew. The Glitterati...They looked exactly the same except one had a more fenimine figure. They had flashy outfits of silver and black and crazy makeup. They danced oddly but somehow elegantly. They were quite the sight. But their style wasn't what caught my was the crowd...

It was a weird mixture of those who absolutely loved them and those who don't. There were some shouting for joy and cheering insanely. The others booed and scowled at them.

But the Glitterati didn't care one bit. They strutted royally, scoffing at the haters. They didn't think they were worthy.

I wanted that so bad... I wanted to be able to be whoever I was and not care about anything. Just like them.

*Ring~ring*

Message:

_From: Glitch_

_Hey wana hang out 2day? :) Icecream may-B?_

I smiled at the text. I am no longer that girl anymore. Glitch unlocked that little girl inside me. He found the brightness.

**My hero...**

I got ready and headed out the door. It was no longer cold and foggy. But warm, bright, with blue skies. A beautiful day...

I walked out happy,

I walked out as the little girl who have been lost and now found...

_To be continued..._

* * *

-I know, I know it isn't the funny stuff I usually put. But I wanted this story to be a little deeper.

-Question from **jazminewriter**:What was your inspiration to write this story?

A:To be honest I really don't know. My mind just wondered off into another dimension and left me in the real world. But you know around the first chapters when June kicks over the piano bench? Yea I've done that many times when I get frustrated when I'm playing piano. In later chapters (with the extra drama) it was inspired by a song which I will mention later since it might ruin what will happen.

-I would like to thank **winternightlullaby. **She has given me very good advice. :D She was the one who inspired me to write more of June's past. Thank you very much :D

-**Please review I would like to know what you think :) did you skip any parts? Next chapter will be special :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Glitch P.O.V**_

I woke up on the bed to see that June is already long gone. My eyes are tired and my back is sore but I sit up. I hear the TV on **Mo's probably watching CSI or something. **I get out of bed and my muscles are still tired. As I walk in to the living room I see Mo slouching in the couch eating cocopuffs and watching television.

He looks up at me and I say "Hey where's June?"

"Oh I see no 'GOOD MORNIN MO' huh?"

"Ha ha very funny, morning, but where is she?"

"She lefta note on t'counter ov'r there. You don't haveta worry." I pick up the note and it reads

_Mo and Glitch, thank you very taking care of me. I owe you one! I have to leave home early sorry!~June_

It was a bit sloppy but you could she was in a rush.

As started putting toaster strudels in the toaster, I start to remember what happened last night. **Her warm body up against mine. Her brown eyes locked on mine, hypnotizing...Oh shit what the hell am I thinking? **I shake my head trying to forget the thought and Mo stares at me. **Stop thinking Glitch, don't be a pervert! **I shake me head again.

"AYYY, Boy you a'ight?"Mo says. I forgot he was there.

"Yea, I'm a'ight. I was just thinking..."

"...'bout what?..."

"Nothin important..."

"seems preety 'portant if it makes yo head shake like dat...How'bout we git outta here...to getcho mind set ' can skip class today"

"Where too and who with?" **If I see June at a time like this, My heart and brain is going to have a spasm. **

"Yo, fav...Froz'yogurt? jus' wit' me,Bodz, and Ange, sounds aight?" My eyes twinkle and my toungue tingles as I remember the sweet coldness of my favorite Blazin'Blue Rasberry. I quickly nodd my head in excitement. **I really need to get my mind off of June.**

Mo grins and chuckles at my excitement.

"Kay, lil'man getcho self ready cause yo hairs a mess"he says ruffling my hair. I grunt but I didn't complain 'cause I was gettin icecream!

I quickly change into black baggy capris, and a red hoodie. I just basically threw stuff on and left, but I noticed my phone was gone.

"Hey Mo, ya seen my phone anywhere?" I ask him searching everywhere.

"Uh...yea...here ya go,"he says giving me my phone.

"Where was it?"

"Uh...on the couch." **Funny I didn't remember leaving it on the couch...or even sitting on the couch since Mo was hogging all of the room..** I shrugg it off and head out of the door.

_**June's P.O.V**_

I walked out of my neighborhood towards the froz'yo. Glitch just texted me to meet them there. **My parents are coming back in a week. Might as well enjoy every last minute of freedom I had. **Who know's the next time I will ever have icecream. I didn't want to head to class today anyways.

It wasn't far so in just a few minutes I see The Froz'yo . I see a tall sporty blonde, a tan Latino, ,a tall African American with stunning white teeth, I spot a green streak on the hair of a short boy. I grin wide happy to see him so I quickly call them.

"AYYYY!" they all turn around and smile at me and I smile back.

Glitch in the other hand, saw me, gave me a frightened face, and quickly ran inside. I, although a bit confused, shrug it off and walked toward the rest of the group. They greet me happily and I thank them and greet them.

We walk in, The Froz'yo has light blue walls, a long wall,full of different flavors of frozen yogurt, and a huge table full of toppings such as gummy bears, nuts, fruit, chocolate, sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, and a whole mess of other toppings. It was like a icecream dream! **ICECREAM!**

I squeal in happiness seeing of all the sweets. My eyes twinkle and I hold my face as I take it all in. I hear a chuckle and I see it's Glitch. He notices me looking at him, he made a surprised face, turned a shade of pink and turned a way. **Was there something on my face? Or do I look like a psycho monkey on a rampage?**

I was pretty irratated, but I ignored him. I tried to talk to Bodie, Mo, and Angel, but they were talking about the Poker game they were going to have and I had no idea how to play poker. I stand silent in line, behind Glitch and in front of the others. It was soon our groups turn to order. I look through the thousands of different varities of flavors and I found exactly the one I wanted.

"BLAZIN' BLUE RASPBERRY!" I say in unison with someone.I look to the left to see Glitch looking at me as well. I smile wide and laugh, who knew, and out of the thousands of flavours. Glitch turns pink and I grin widely. **He was just too cute!**

Luckily, he relaxed and I finally get to talk to him. I take his arm and lead him to the toppings. I squeal looking at all of the sweet toppings. Gummy bears, different kinds of nuts, chocolate, sprinkles, fruit, blueberries, strawberrys, cherries, and a whole lot of other toppings.

"Let's switch" I say to Glitch.

"Why?"

"So we could put the toppings for each other" I say with a grin. Glitch smirks and hands me his icecream. I make a cute design with heart shaped strawberries, and star sprinkles. Glitch in the other hand, suffocated my icecream. I doubt I could find my icecream in it.

_**Glitch P.O.V**_

I presented her, the icecream, which I topped myself. I didn't know what she would have wanted so I chose everything. It was literally a mountain of toppings, with a cherry on top. I think I over did it a little bit. June smiles and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?...you don't like it?" I ask.

"No, no I love it...it's perfect" she says looking down to her mountain of toppings. As I look at her she smiles looking down shyly. Her long eyelashes flutteres, her cheeks turn rosy, and she smiles. **She was just too cute!** We walked to the table the rest of the guys were at.

"EY! Ima win this Shit!" Mo says loudly. They were playing poker.

"Sorry but I happen to be a muy bueno poker player," Angel brags.

"Hey I can't lose this, I can't afford paying that expensive beach vacation house!" Bodies says.

"Vacation house?" June asks, "You guys are playing for a beach house?"

"Yea, We play every year and who ever wins choses the man who has to pay for it."

"Yo, June, wanna chill wit' us at t'beach house? cuz' Bodz here is payin',"Mo asks.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Sounds cool, when is it?"June asks.

"This weekend, in a few days."

"Alright then, I could come but I can't stay any longer,"she says quietly. **Was there something wrong? **

"A'ight! Le's play dem poker!" he said bringing out all of the chips and cards.

They started playing but it seemed like forever. I started talking about the vacation trip.

For some reason now, everytime I talk to her my stomach starts having butterflies. I'm starting to get used to it but it's still there. Seeing her laugh and smile makes me feel satisfied inside.

**I only wanted to make her happy.**

We waited and...waited somemore. The time seem to not move..and I was losing things to say to June. It seemed like they were playing forever. We already finished three rounds of icecream and they still haven't finish their game.

"MOoooooo! When are you guys goin' t'finish?"I complain.

"Ay! I'm tryin' t'git us a free trip ta'beach house! Wait ya f***in' a** down!"Mo replies.

"Why don't you and June go out or something, if you're that bored..._fold!_" Bodie says. **Go out?...As in...A date? **

"N-No Uh..I don't think"I say nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yea sounds great! lets go Glitch!" June says pulling me out the door. As we get outside, we start walking normaly and we start to talk.

"Phew, I was starting to get bored waiting. We should do something,"June says.

"Like what?"

"I don't know,"as we were walking we say a couple of boys doing parkour, they were doing flips and cartwheels and a whole bunch of other stuff. June looks at them fascinated, it was obvious she was impressed. One of the boys look at her and smirks. My fists clenched.** I needed to grab attention! but how? What was so great about doing flips? I could do that!** That's when I got a great idea...

I put my arm around June looking at the dude, "Hey, why don't I teach you how to break? I could teach you how to do a flip." June's eyes lit up and nodded her head. The boy looked away and joined his group. We found a grass patch, with soft ground so we won't break anything.

I told her to first stretch out and should her the right stretches. After that I demonstrated how a back flip looks like and June claps impressed.

"Okay Okay, lemme try it" she says excitedly.

"Oh I don't think you shoul-"I tried to stop her but she jumps without warning. She flips but her landing was all wrong and she falls on her butt.

"Owww-" I sit next to her and say "You okay?"

"That didn't go as well as I hoped it would..."she says crossing her arms and pouting.

"Hey that wasn't so bad, just the landing, you didn't give me a chance to actually teach you."

"Sorry...I'll let you teach me"she says smiling. I smile back and I held out a hand to help her up.

"Okay well first raise your arms...good...I will be your spotter," I said and I continued to teach her.

"Okay when I say go you jump, push your chest up and pull your knees into your stomach, so you will rotate."

"Will I fall on my butt and make a fool of myself again?"she asked.

"No,"I said chuckling,"I'll be helping you, you don't have to be scared."

"I-I don't know, that fall really, really hurt, I don't think I want to try it again."

"Oh common, I gots you, you trust me right?"

She looked up at me smiled and said "Of course I do, I've trusted you with my secret right? and you haven't failed me yet."

I smile happily, "Okay then let's try it."I place a hand on her back and a hand behind her knee.

"Okay do exactly as I told you...uh...Go!"

She jumps swiftly, and I barely have to hold her up. I flip her and she rotates backwards. She lands on the soft green patch perfectly. As soon as she realized what she just performed her eyes lit up.

"Did I just do that? Did I really just do a flip?" I chuckled at her excitement.

"Yup yes you did" she jumped up into a hug. I accept it and we honestly stayed into a hug longer than we were supposed to. After she realized it, she sadly pulled away. "Let's bail."

We started to walk down the side walk silently. We noticed some students from a different school walking home. I couldn't help but noticed how fast the day had past. It really went by to quick and I also haven't noticed that June skipped class,

**to be with me,**

"Ey June," "Yeaaaaa?"June responds loudly.

"Do you know you skipped class today?"

"yeaa..." "heh I never thought you would"

"why?"

"well it's just that, well...you know.."

"I know what?"

"It's because well..."I started getting toungue tied.

"It's because I'm a 'goodie two shoes' right?"

"No, when you put it that way..."

"just forget it...I don't want to be a goodie two shoes anymore."

"June wait, you aren't a"

Then as we were walking, we started to hear a loud crowd. As we advance, we see a MASSIVE group of people surrounding something. The crowd goes through alot of cheers, and ooooooohhhsss and oooooos. But I didn't see what was going on at the middle, all I saw were a boat load of people alot taller than me. I wanted to leave for home but June had other ideas...

_**June's P.O.V**_

The crowd intrigued me with all the commotion. It was crazy, but I didn't know what was going on since I was so short. I moved closer to see what's happening. I couldn't push through the wall of people but I was determined to know what was so interesting. I guess my curiosity got the best of me...I found a small opening and luckily for me, I could fit in.

"EYY, Juniper were ya going? we should go home!" someone says.

"I just wanna see!" I say as I advance in the crowd.

As I finally, after a maze of people, got to the front I see them. Two tall, twins, dressed shiny silver clothing. Their hair was cut in perfect straight edges, and they moved oddly yet elegantly.

"The Glitterati..." Glitch says coming from behind me.

The Glitterati, yes I remember them. The extravagant, outrageous dance group who thought highly of themselves and lowly to everybody same dancing group, I saw back at Gangnam, Korea. Here...

"Haa, I can't believe such a lowly crew would actually challenge us," Kerith says to the opposing crew.

"Ha, we'd beat you sparkly a** clowns anyday,I heard y'all be talkin head, y'all think dis is funny but enough said y'all dont know nothin' of mee y'all think dis' is a joke y'all think we be playin nah ni**a you just sayin I wanna see y'all battle us I wanna see y'all win but naah dat ain't finna happen cause y'all just some lil' kids " they reply. The crowd in reponse goes "Oooooohhhh." They obviously didn't know who they were facing.

"Hmmph such scum thinks they could intimadate us with filfthy language, we'll see who is the one on through this battle."

A huge boombox began to play music. They both started dancing and the crowd watches eagerly. The crowd goes crazy loud with boos, cheers, sneers, everything. It was obvious who was the clear winner. Sure the other crew was good but the Glitterati danced elegantly, smoothly, yet in the beat. It was rather hypnotizing. The winner was pretty obvious, and yep...you guessed it... The Glitterati. Sure at the beginning the other crew was the favorite, but as they danced the crowd couldn't help but be in awe. As they finished the crowd goes wild.

The other group, which I just now realized I didn't care what their name were, left angrily, defeated.

"You guys remind me of Mo's last shorty, all talk, no rock!" Glitch yells at the other crew who sneered back at him. Glitch just crowd goes crazy screaming in such a victory. I guess they didn't think The Glitterati would win. As the crowd pushed in the Glitterati climbed their ladder into their helicopter.

The crowd went chaotic, some have been drinking. It became so loud that it seemed as if they were near you even if you were a mile away. The load music, the screaming rowd

Everything was happening so fast. Large people pushing, my feet getting stepped on, the killing body heat...**I'm scared, I'm lost, I'm going to die! **My mind began to panic and I lost my breath.

As I was slowly getting swallowed by the pyshco crowd, I screamed , ...something.., with my hoarse voice.

My mind began too blur and the sound soften as I fell too the ground. **Is this the end? Is my life over? Am I being trampeled? I CAN'T DIE YET! I HAVENT' DONE ALL OF THE THINGS I WANTED. AND...and...**

**I wasn't able to tell..him.**

As the world became clearer, I was constanly being shakin. I could hear someones voice, a familar voice. Everything was style blurry, I was still hyperventilating, I really didn't know what was happening, I was still panicking.

I began making the details of the circumstance. Someone was holding me, I was on the floor, the crowd was still crazy. Wait...was he protecting me?

A boy, smell of sweat, warm, comforting surprisingly. I hear the dreadful sound of bone cracking as my hand was being crushed. I screamed and tears mixed with sweat drenched me.

and I did what and idiot would do...I panicked even more.

That person carressed my cheek, trying to calm me down.

I looked up,

_sweaty red face,_

_looked almost as panicked as I was._

_green eyes_

_green streak_

He learned forward, blocked me from the rest of the world and

_**gently and sweetly**_

_**locked our lips.**_

_To be continued..._

* * *

_-Hey Guys I'm back :D sorry school started and Life got ahead of me. I'm not sure when my next one will be but subscribe to keep in touch :)_


End file.
